The inventive concept relates to semiconductor device packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor device packages including an image sensor.
Image sensors may be categorized as any one of charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. These image sensors may be applied to various electronic products such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, an optical mouse, a monitoring camera, and a biometric device. As small and multi-functional electronic products are being demanded, it may be required that semiconductor packages including image sensors have excellent characteristics such as a small size, high-density, low-power, multi-function, high-speed data processing, high-reliability, low-costs, and clear image quality. Research into various aspects of semiconductor device manufacturing and packaging technologies is being carried out to satisfy these requirements.